


Siren and the Pirate

by Ladykitsuna



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladykitsuna/pseuds/Ladykitsuna
Summary: IT is a siren and Pirate Catradora AU
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Siren and the Pirate

I finally make it of the ship. I was going to be attack by sirenen. I take on of the small boat to safe my life and run away I tell Scorpia to do the same and take it do a another way so even If one of us got by the Sirene the other can make it out alive. It is mean but I hope they catch her instead of me. I saw somthing golden red in the water and I hope that wasn't one of the monster. Please don't be one of them please. I hear a singing Voice next to me it catch me in her magic and I try to not look at her but I can't so I saw the perfects creature in the world golden Hair and blue eyes. No I can't die until I found out what happend to my childhood friend Adora. I'm not allow to die I have to find her and after then. Please god whatever you want. Save me please let me not die until I find Adora. Even If she married and have kids it is okay I just wanna know why she disapear and nobody knows who she was. My body moves on his own and goes closer to this monster. I feel she is singing and put her Hand on my cheek. Please move please do something. I just want one thing in my life and that is to know what happend to adora. I try to speak but my voice was really weak "Please Don't kill me yet I have something to do that is so Important to me I have to life". She stop sining "What could be so Important that you choose it over me", her voice is perfect and beautiful I would die to hear more of it but NO ! I love Adora and I always have and do. She was so nice to a kid that got hated from everybody she was the only good thing in my life. "I have to looking for a Person that I love more then everything else in my life", my voice was still so weak but the siren smiles like if it just a bad joke "Is she prettyier then me ? You could have me If you want". Lie she would eat me lie "Yes, I loved her", I answer I can't stop lookingin her eyes my body is still frozen. "What if the Girl is with a man and have a Family ? She forget you easy". "Maybe she do it is okay then I just want to see If she is okay". My tears falling down my heart feels like I'm dying. "You are very loyal that is rare". She pet my cheek with her thumb "If you want a deal we can make it if I find her and know what is with her I come back and you can eat me", I saw the siren laugh about that. "Sure lets make the deal and seal it with a kiss". I got blush No I don't want that I don't want to kiss somebody else then Adora. I would die to kiss Adora "could we make something else then a kiss?", I ask and she giggle "I like the meat of humans like you you not only have beautiful eyes like that you royal and patient but no the kiss of a siren is magic so I make sure you didn't lie". I believe her so I put my head down and we kiss us I catch breath and I never thought that my last words would be her name "Adora". 

After I chopped the girls head off was I shocked she knows my real name or maybe it is just the name of her lover ? Well what ever I don't want to eat her I only want from her. Her head she looks like the girl that I loved. She was cute we was kid. I saw her an the beach she was too skinny so I catch fish for her until she get really sick so I travel and try to get the medicine for her. She was a orphan nobody in the town care about her I think she died she was to skinny and it was a cold time but now I have a head simular to hers with the same beautiful eyes. I swimming down to the others their sharp theets stuck in the meat from the others and I just sitting in the coner and petting the head thinking on the first and only person I ever loved and lost too young. 


End file.
